A Super Mario Sketch Show Christmas
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Even though the series has ended, I thought I would revive it one more time for a christmas special! Let's see how the Wicked Bros celebrate their christmas. Warning: Some strong language and bad taste. Prequel to lost ending episode.


**A Super Mario Sketch Show Christmas.**

**Yes, I'm aware I already ended the series of Super Mario Sketch Show, but seeing as it was nearly Christmas when I ended the series why not revive the series one last time for a Christmas special? Or holiday special for people who celebrate different holidays depending on which religion you have. So enjoy the special, regardless of what holiday you celebrate. I'll allow it!**

**All events in this story are a prequel to the lost ending of Super Mario Sketch Show.**

**This fanfic contains some strong language and bad taste, but that's to be expected as it stars the Wicked Brothers, Wario and Waluigi.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**

**And now here's Christmas with the Wicked Bros!**

**Scene 1 – The Wicked Brothers home on Christmas morning**

Wario and Waluigi are sleeping in their beds when Waluigi wakes up.

Waluigi (grinning like a 5 year old): It's Christmas!

**Wario and Waluigi get out of their beds and get dressed and go downstairs. Wario goes to the fireplace only to see we find a bear trap set.**

Wario (sulking) : Damn it! Santa didn't get caught in the bear trap!

Waluigi: Wario, Santa doesn't visit here, he can see when you've been bad. Haven't you heard the lyrics in that song. "He knows when you've been sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows when you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake?"

Wario: Jesus, does he watch me when I'm in the shower? Pervert! And what a complete invasion of people's privacy! Santa Claus should be locked up!

Waluigi: Oh shut up and just open the presents Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Toad were nice enough to give us! Did you send anybody a gift this year?

Wario: I gave Mario a gift………

**Scene 2 – The Mario brothers home. We see Mario open a gift from Wario. Mario looks inside the rectangle shaped box.**

Mario: 20 magazines of pornography? (Sigh) Wario, your bad taste will never change!

**Scene 3 – Back at the Wicked Bros home.**

**Wario and Waluigi have finished unwrapping the presents, and are now giving each other their gifts. Wario unwraps his.**

Wario: Alright! A baseball bat! I can mug people easier with this! How did you know?

Waluigi: I've seen the hints you left around the house.

**We then see the Wicked Brothers bathroom. And on the wall in black paint is written. "Waluigi, I want a baseball bat for Christmas or I'll bash you with my fists myself! Signed Wario."**

Wario: And here's my gift.

**Waluigi unwraps his gift, it is a game and a strategy guide.**

Waluigi: Oh my god. Super Wicked Bros! For the Wii! You managed to talk Nintendo into giving up our own game!?

Wario: Yep!

Waluigi: I'm gonna read the stragety guide right now!

Wario: You do that. I'm gonna go put the turkey on.

**Some time later Wario finds Waluigi still reading the strategy guide.**

Wario: Hey you do realize strategy guides are considered cheating.

Waluigi: They are? Oh no. I don't like cheating in video games. Awww…..I ruined my gift!

Wario: Hhhhh….I think there's a way you can erase the information you just read.

Waluigi: How?

Wario: Hit yourself hard in the head with my baseball bat. That will erase it. (Holds up the baseball bat he received from Waluigi)

Waluigi: Hey great! Thanks! I'll be in the bathroom. (takes the bat and walks off)

Wario (goes to get the turkey grinning): What a fucking dumbass! Ho ho! Anybody who wears an upside down L on their hat can't be that bright! (he then turns to the audience)

Because I'm not evil all the time. I'm just like to say Merry Christmas to everybody.

Waluigi (from the bathroom):Say Happy Holidays, they could be people here that don't celebrate Christmas!

Wario: What? No way! I'm not trying to be liked by everybody!

**IGNORE HIM FOLKS. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYBODY!**


End file.
